dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarble (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Tarble (ターブル), recognized as Prince Tarble (ベジー ターブル) is a prince of the fallen Saiyan race. He is the younger child of King Vegeta and Queen Vega, the younger brother of Vegeta IV, and the husband to a Tech Tech alien named Gure. Appearance Tarble is a fairly short Saiyan with a slim build. He has black, spiky hair that stands tall, similar to his brother's hair. In the anime, he has a single bang hanging down onto his face. He wears a navy blue jumpsuit under his Battle Armor and he wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter. Tarble also has a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt. TarbleDBMinus.png|Tarble as a kid in Dragon Ball Minus tarbleDBZ.png|Tarble in Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! Tarble (Age 797).png|Tarble in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Tarble is a polite and gentle Saiyan, lacking the initiative to fight and lacks the natural aggression of a pure-blooded Saiyan. This forces his father, King Vegeta, to banish him from Planet Vegeta to a remote planet. Despite their estrangement, Tarble gets along well with his older brother, Vegeta, and thinks highly of him, such as praising him for his mistaken belief it was Vegeta who defeated Frieza. Tarble also seems to have an amicable relationship with his sister-in-law and nephew, and he had no problem having Trunks fight two foes he said were stronger than Frieza, though he expressed concern for Trunks' well-being. Tarble has a very loving relationship with his wife, Gure, whom he has known since childhood and proudly introduces her to Vegeta, who reacted with surprise at the revelation. 'Background' Tarble was born on Planet Vegeta sometime before its destruction. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble as a low-class Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (OVA Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu in Age 776, a brother duo Abo and Cado, henchmen of Frieza, have been terrorizing Tarble's home. Tarble fought an intense battle with the brother duo, though he mentions he was no match for them. Tarble and his wife, Gure, flee to Earth using Attack Balls to seek the assistance from his older brother, Vegeta, in defeating the evil duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master Frieza. Abo and Cado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth. When they arrive on Earth, the two brothers state that Tarble caused them some trouble. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends, who remark that he is a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). When Goku wants to fight, Tarble checks his scouter, and tells Goku that his power level is not high enough to beat Abo and Kado. Goku soon after though, powers up into a Super Saiyan, making Tarble realize not to always depend on his scouter. Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Cado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who she is. Tarble then introduces her as his wife to Vegeta's surprise. Once Abo and Cado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble does not do much for the remainder of the special and does not have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha, he is seen with his arms around Gure in an attempt to protect her from harm. Tarble is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else when Videl reminds her father of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus Saga' Tarble is mentioned by Bulma when the group is wondering where they could find a sixth Saiyan to help Goku to achieve Super Saiyan God. Vegeta answers that he is on a distant planet and he does not know where it is. Bulma asks if he has his cell phone number, to which it is implied that Vegeta does not have it. ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie) During the genocide of the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta's destruction, Tarble is mentioned during a conversation between Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa wonders what happened to him and Vegeta replies that he does not know, and at any rate, he does not care. 'Dragon Ball SF Azure Saga During the first chapter of Dragon Ball SF, Tarble makes a cameo appearance detailing the events seen in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return during Age 776. After the climatic battle against the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Tarble is seen being visited by his older brother, Vegeta on his home planet, Tech- Tech. After being filled in on all the past events up until this point, He is informed to never lose his Saiyan tail and to train more even in times of peace. After learning that Goku and Vegeta are off training to become even more stronger, this motivates Tarble to train more serious as well. '''Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Wave' - A ki blast wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A strong Energy Wave capable of causing massive damage. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – A rapid barrage of powerful Ki Blasts fired at rapid speed. *'Galick Burst' – Tarble's signature attack learned from Vegeta. *'Energy Booster' – A Melee Attack Power Up technique. *'Explosive Wave' – a burst of ki emitted from the entire body *'Wild Sense' – A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Galick Gun' – Tarble's super attack learned from his brother, Vegeta during training in Dragon Ball SF *''Ki Sense - the ability to sense ki'' *''After Image Technique - An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Super Explosive Wave '- a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave *'Kiai – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. *'''Galick Beam - The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Galick Grenade'- Tarble's unique and signature energy attack. it is similar to a Light Grenade. introduced in Dragon Ball SF |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' Like all Saiyans, Tarble can transform into a Great Ape when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. As a Great Ape, Tarble's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes ravenous and violent. in Dragon Ball SF, he overcomes this weakness and has mental control over the state like his father, King Vegeta and older brother, Vegeta. 'Super Saiyan' This form multiplies Tarble's base power 50 fold. Tarble achieves this powerful transformation in Dragon Ball SF, after his older brother Vegeta encourages him to train more even in times of peace. |-|Eqiupment= *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer that Frieza's army uses. *'Attack Ball' - Spaceships used for interstellar travel. Category:Nikon23 Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyan Prince